[unreadable] This proposal is a resubmission of a request by the Tulane National Primate Research Center to renovate and expand existing animal housing and administrative space to meet the current and projected demand for additional BSL-2 animal housing, laboratory, and support space for investigators whose research is focused on infectious diseases using non-human primate (NHP) models. The proposed upgrade and additional construction will allow for support of active and pending research projects that are administered by outside collaborating scientists as well as core faculty. The proposed renovation is a component of a recently developed long-range strategic plan for facilities at the TNPRC. In addition, the facility will allow centralization of the Division of Veterinary Medicine faculty and staff and its programs freeing up space that is presently being borrowed from research Divisions. The enhanced facility will also provide support space for the training programs for both veterinary residents in nonhuman primate medicine and in support of IACUC mandated personnel training. [unreadable] [unreadable]